Speak Now Iris!
by Sirfarkle
Summary: Iris had always loved Ash, and she's always been close to Dawn. But when Dawn's mom sets up a marriage between Ash and Dawn without their consent, how will she react? Negaishipping!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a teaser for this story I have in mind! Enjoy! The next chapter should come out soon if all goes to plan. If not, you'll have to wait a week, sorry. But anyways... Here you go!

BTW, I DONT OWN SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT OR POKEMON

* * *

Iris clutched the curtains, and peeked out of it, hoping no one caught her. The orchestra in the background played quietly as the people mingled, chatting with each other. Finally, she saw her opening, and Iris took a deep breath, before sprinted as fast as she could. She weaved in and out of the monstrous crowd, hoping no one was watching, and hid behind pillars. She eyes the ushers, who were watching people suspiciously, and waited as they turned around, before taking off again. Men and women laughed and mindless casually as the minutes to the wedding ticked closer and closer. She ran into a room, and leaned against the back of the door, where Ash watched dumbfound.

"Iris! What are you doing here?" he asked, confused, and Iris put a finger to her lips.

"I just wanted to say congrats! Besides, the guards outside were being rude." she winked, and Ash sighed, peeking out into the hallway, before locking the door.

"Look Iris, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry bout it." she tried to say casually, but they both knew just how wrong that was. "You better get into your spot, the service is about to start."

"Yeah, okay. I'm so sorry Iris..." Ash said quietly, and Iris wrapped her arms around him, before sprinting out, her heart aching for him. She slowed as she entered the main room, and found her hiding curtain which dark purple color hid her and her giant hair. She dared to peek out once more once she was comfortable, and took in her surroundings. The arches in the church loomed ominously above, the statues in the foyer intimidatingly staring at her. The pews were filled, each seat taken. The piano played a song, that honestly, sounded like a death march, as the doors dramatically opened, and in walked the last person she wanted to deal with. With her flowing blue hair, and obvious fashion choices, it wasn't hard to tell who was behind the veil. The rest of the crowd watched with teary eyes as she floated down the aisle like a pageant queen, and Iris smiled, glimpsing at Ash, and knew he wished it would be her instead of Dawn. But his wish seemed far from true as she ascended the steps, and turned to face Ash. His solemn, weather tanned face was fixed into a straight, blank face, as the Priest finished his small sermon.

"Now, if anyone doesn't approve of this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." finally said, weariness obvious in his voice. He scanned the crowd, but the room was silent, and I held my breath, decisions running through my mind. Another minute of awkward silence passed, and the priest took another breath to begin talking, but Iris suddenly stepped out of the curtains, scraping up as much courage as she could to say two words.

"I disapprove!" She said, hearing the steel in her own voice, and everyone stared, shocked.

"Axew Ax!" Axew yelled, jumping out of her big poofy hair, and the priest stared, open mouthed.

"Uh… oh dear. I did not see this coming." he stammered, suddenly looking very much alive as he flipped through his notes. "I'll need a reason as to why you disapprove of this marriage." he finished, and Iris felt beads of sweat begin to fall down her back.

"Uhh…" Iris fumbled, wracking her head for her reason. _I thought I wouldn't need to say anything! _Iris thought, panicked as Dawn's mom stared at her angrily, flashing looks at her that would kill any normal person. But Iris wasn't any normal person. She was the Unova Champion.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" Iris yelled, tossing away any doubts clouding her mind. "I am Iris, and I am the Champion of the Unova Elite four!"

Gasps from around echoed in the hollow church, and Iris cleared her throat loudly.

"And this marriage was not done with Dawn and Ash's consent. I have personally talked to both of them. In fact," Iris said, raising her own hand. "I was supposed to be marrying Ash.

* * *

... whaddya think? I'm still relatively new to fanfiction, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the next chapter I was talking about! Hope you enjoy!

**_BTW, I DONT OWN SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT OR POKEMON _**

* * *

The crowd gasped in unison as the gem on my finger gleamed in the sunlight.

"But... Howspu...Wha..." Dawn's mom sputtered, her face going red. Dawn also stared, dumbstruck, but her face showed a hidden delight.

"He proposed to me on the day my Dragonite went berserk. The day all the dragons went berserk for that matter. He proposed on the day Dialga and Palkia appeared. The day they _bowed_ before me." Iris said triumphantly, and soon, recognition filled the faces of the crowd. Murmurs swiftly washed throughout the crowd, and Johanna, Dawn's mom, clenched her fist.

"That's enough! David, continue the wedding!" She shouted, but the priest simply shook his head, taking a seat.

"Sweetheart, why don't you explain your story to the audience. We'll let them decide whether to call off the wedding or not." He said, lounging back in his seat. Suddenly all eyes were on Iris, as she gulped nervously.

"Fine. I will explain." She said defiantly, marching up to the podium with as much grace as she could muster. Iris shuddered as she felt every pair of eyes follow her, as she made her way. Finally, she turned around, facing the audience, and took a deep breath. _It's okay Iris. You can do this. You've dealt with legendaries, and you're the freaking champion of Unova. You can do this. _Iris said, staring at the audience.

"Let me start from the beginning.

(Author's note: The rest of the story will occur in the flashback, unless mentioned. Sorry! Sorry, I'll move now. )

*_Flashback begins (for a looong time*_

"Hey Iris!" Ash yelled, waving his hand. "Over here!" Iris grinned as she strolled toward him.

"Ash!... You look… different." She concluded, sizing him up. He was in his a v neck, and blue jeans. His classic hat worn but still perched on his head.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said happily, jumping into Iris's arms, and she cuddled the yellow mouse.

"Hey Pikachu! I've missed you too, don't worry!" Iris said with a grin, and put him back on Ash's shoulder.

"So why have you suddenly decided to come to Sinnoh?" Ash asked, sticking his hands in his pocket, and whistled as they walked towards a waiting cab. The trunk popped open, and Iris quickly swung her luggage into the back.

"Well, I heard Dawn was getting ready for a contest, and I've always wanted to visit Sinnoh, so here I am!" Iris said cheerfully, as the cab peeled away from the airstrip. "Plus, I have a meeting with Cynthia, so I thought I would stop by."

"So once we stop at Dawn's house, where do you wanna go?" He grinned, and Iris squirmed in her seat, nervous under Ash's inquisitive stare.

"I… uhhh…. I don't actually know."

How about…. I show you our poffins?" He said, a thoughtful look on his face. Iris chuckled, shaking her head.

"I think I'll just walk around town." She said, peering out the clear window.

"No! Wait, lemme make you one!" Ash said excitedly, but Iris shook her head.

"No, I'm good. I'll take the walk around the town."

"Lemme make you poffins!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please Iris!"

"No!" Iris said, on the verge of yelling. The cab driver looked back irritatedly, and finally pulled to a stop.

"Here ya go." he said gruffly, popping the trunk open. "Now get out!" The cab sped away, leaving a wake of dust behind them, as Ash and Iris stood, staring at the apartment looming in front of them.

"Okay, I need to find room 30b…" Iris muttered, speeding off, and Ash ran to catch up.

"Wait!" he yelled, yanking the door open, to see Iris slip in through the elevator doors.

"Don't worry about me!" Iris grinned, waving, and Ash reached out, opening his mouth to say something. But the elevator doors slid shut, and Ash limped over, defeated.

"It's fine, I'll just take the next elevator…" Ash said sadly, and five minutes later, knocked at the blue door in front of him.

"Yeah, hold on." a voice said behind it, and locks began to click and snap. Finally, a face peeked out of the door, which was open only a crack. "Speak your name, or be forever shunned!" It said forcefully, and a small giggle escaped from the back of the room.

"Ash Ketchum..." Ash said tiredly, and a familiar face with blue hair popped out.

"Prove it."

"I have a Pikachu, I have a signature hat, and a crush that both of you don't know about." He said, rubbing his temples, and the door swung wide open.

"Great, it's you. Come on in!" Dawn said, yanking him in, and the smell of cooking eggs hit his nostrils.

"Who's cooking?" Ash said hungrily, his mouth beginning to water.

"Over here!" Iris yelled from the kitchen, and Ash snuck a peek, to see Iris in an apron, all of her hair pulled back into a single ponytail.

"It's been five minutes, and you're already cooking? I thought you couldn't cook!" Ash exclaimed, rushing in and looking at the egg, which was perfectly cooked, as Iris moved it onto a waiting dish.

"Well, since I didn't have to deal with you when you left, and the Champion is only needed during the Unova League battles, I picked up a few hobbies. Cooking just happened to be one of them, and Cilan taught me personally!" She grinned, cracking another egg. "Took a while, but I learned how to make stuff."

"Well, whatcha making now?" Ash said, looking pleadingly at the egg as Dawn took a forkful into her mouth.

"It was supposed to be Ramen for two with egg, but I guess we can make one more."

"Oh! I can help with that!" Ash said excitedly, rolling up his sleeve, and Iris sighed.

"Such a little kid."

For the next 20 minutes, Ash adamantly made his share of Ramen, as Iris chatted with Dawn, the sun going down slowly, leaving an orange haze in the room.

"When are you meeting up with Cynthia?" Dawn asked, running a brush through her hair, and Iris grinned.

"Four more days, including today. So you actually live alone here?" Iris asked, incredulous, and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. Mom let me move into my own place, after I got accepted into Hearthome University, and she stops by every once in a while." She said slurping her ramen she had stashed on her lamp table.

"Yeah same with me here too." Ash said, turning on his phone. "Even though I'm still 16, mom said that she has an apartment she's been eying and she's getting ready to help me move in soon."

"Wait Dawn!" Iris said suddenly, and she looked at her, alarmed.

"What is it?" She exclaimed, rushing to get up. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't bring pajamas..." Iris said sheepishly. "And where do I sleep? I'm getting kinda sleepy..."

"Oh phew, I thought it was more serious..." Dawn said, relieved, and smiled at her. "It's fine, we can go shopping tomorrow for pajamas. For now, I'll lend you mine." She said, getting up, and Ash grinned.

"Who's the little kid now?" He said mockingly, and Iris scowled.

"Shut up." She said, punching his arm, but he just laughed.

"Alright alright, just kidding." He said defensively, raising his hands in mock defeat, as Iris scowled.

"Guys, guys." Dawn said, cutting in. "Stop it. Iris, you can sleep in the guest room since Ash has been crashing on the couch."

"Kay. Thanks again Dawn." Iris said cheerfully, and Dawn winked.

"Hey, I wanna sleep in the guest room too!" Ash said happily, when suddenly both girls froze, glaring at him. "Actually, the couch is looking so comfy right now... Bai!" He said, jumping onto the bed, frantically hiding under the blanket,

Ten minutes later, Iris lay on her bed, staring off into the distance, the familiar sound of Ash snoring bringing a little comfort to her. _Wow... This is going pretty well... _Iris thought to herself, _I mean, I miss my pokemon and all, but- wait, Axew!" _Iris thought frantically, running her fingers through her hair. _How did I forget about Axew?... Oh no... Oh, here he is. _Iris untangled Axew, who lay calmly, asleep. _He slept through all that? Wow..._ The creaking of her door sucked her attention away, and Dawn peeked her head in.

"Hey. Wanna talk? The kids are asleep now, so we can talk a little more," she grinned, and Iris giggled lightly.

"Yeah, come on in."

"So, what's it like being champion?" Dawn said, taking a seat.

"Well, it's supposed to be a full time job, and they actually pay me to battle and look amazing. It's great." Iris said, falling backwards casually on her bed. "The best part is, sometimes I'm on TV, and I'm only needed for a few days other that for the Unova league championships, so the rest of the days are empty." Iris sighed happily.

"Wow... That sounds great..." Dawn said, fiddling with her dress. "Are you going to talk to Cynthia for advice?"

"Yeah. I've only been champion for a year, ever since Alder resigned and gave me the spot. So I'm going to the conference for Champions everywhere. I heard, every region is going to be there, including Gary Oak from Kanto!"

"Really? Wow..." Dawn said, awestruck. "Man, I wish I could come and see, but I have to travel to Hoenn for a contest. Which actually brings up a point. I'm going to leave you and Ash here kay? His mom is also out of town, and I said I wouldn't mind lending my place to you two. I know it'll be in good hands." She winked, and Iris could feel her face flushing.

"Wha...but... You're leaving me alone with him?!" Iris said, whispering to avoid waking Ash, but she just chuckled.

"What? It'll be the perfect opportunity for you two to 'grow up'!" She snickered, and I punched her lightly, the thought of trying to do that with Ash boiling my blood.

_To be continued..._

Sorry bout that ending! So, I apologize about the delay in posting the chapter. I have consciously tried to make the chapters longer, but seeing that most of the chapters are being written on my phone, it's a bit of a struggle. But anyways, please R and R, and I love whatever you'll have to say. Unless you're trying to shoot me down. Then whatever you have to say can go there. *points at trash can* Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is the third Chapter to Speak Now Iris, and I'm sorry for putting it on hiatus :P It was just kinda necessary for me. Here you go!

* * *

The sun shined into Iris's room, gently warming her face as she stirred.

"Ugh..." Iris moaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got up slowly. "So sleepy.." She trudged to the kitchen, where she found a note from Dawn.

_Hey you guys._

_I'm going to be gone for a contest. The place is yours for now, so take care of it, Bye!_

Iris shook her head, sighing as she grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge, and swished it a little, making sure there was still some left. _At least it's not empty…_ Iris thought, pouring herself a cup and taking a tentative sip.

"Hey Iris." Ash mumbled, sleepily rubbing his eyes, as he reached for the carton of milk.

"Hey Ash. How did you sleep?" Iris asked, when he tilted his head, chugging the rest of the milk straight from the bottle. "Hey! I was going to get more!" she argued, and Ash held out the almost empty carton.

"Here, there's still some left." he offered half heartedly, but she shook her head, sighing.

"Nah, I'll be okay." Iris said sadly, taking a seat on the couch, as she flipped on the tv. The news anchor pointed out accidents on the highway, and Iris watched lazily, flipping through the channels. "What should we do today?"

"Well, I gotta visit Professor Rowan, cause he wants to do some experiments with Pikachu." He said, rummaging through his backpack for a clean set of clothes, and Iris smiled, shaking her head.

"Wow. It's been a few years since I've traveled with you, and you're still not organized." She teased, and Ash scowled at her.

"Well I'm sorry for being sleepy today!" he said pathetically, and Iris leaned over, grabbing her hair brush she left on the coffee table last night.

"Whatever. So when are you leaving?" Iris asked, and Ash grunted.

"9:30. And it's 8:10 right now, so we have plenty of time." he said, putting a towel on his arm.

"Ash! The clock stopped! It's not actually 8:10!" Iris said, panicked, scrambling for her phone as Ash looked at the clock closely.

"Oh, whaddya know. It isn't 8:10." He laughed, when Iris burst into the living room again, clutching her phone.  
"Ash! It's 9:15!" she said, shoving the screen at his face, and his eyes popped out in surprise.

"Oh shoot!" he ran to the bathroom, shutting the door a split second later, and soon, the shower began to run.

"He's such a kid…." Iris chuckled under her breath, and scratched the back of her head. "Man, I should probably shower too…" she said, peeking around the corner. "Oh good. There's another shower. But I need a bar of soap…" she said, her eyes straying towards Ash's shower, and she shuddered. _You're the champion of Unova. You can just rush in there, grab the bar of soap, and run out!_ she thought determinedly, and tiptoeing closer and closer, she turned the doorknob as quietly as she could, her heart pounding in her throat. _Oh man… If Ash catches me… _ she thought nervously, as she pushed it open gently. The rush of steam threw her off balance, as she stumbled in, barely catching herself, and bit her lip, her voice dying in her throat. _Oh man, that was close_, she thought, taking a shallow breath as she crawled toward the sink drawer. _Where are you… there you are! _she thought triumphantly, reaching for the bar, when it began to wobble. _No! No!_ she thought frantically, trying to stop the fall, but they slipped out of her palms, and came to a crash on the floor.

"Who's ther- IRIS!" Ash said, flustered as he peeked past the curtain. "GET OUT!"

"ACK! I'M SORRY! I'LL GO! GAH!" she said, zooming out the bathroom as fast as she could, and slammed the door shut, sliding down as she exhaled, her nerves on the fray. _Oh man… That… gahhh… at least I didn't see him…._ she didn't bother to finish the thought, heat rising to her cheeks and ears. _At least I got the bar of soap. _

Five minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, hair smelling like lavender, when Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" he said frantically, rushing out of the building, Iris in tow.

"Wait! Slow down!" Iris protested, when Ash stopped suddenly, causing Iris to crash right into Ash. "Ooof… hey!"

"Taxi!" he yelled, and a yellow cab came to a screeching halt. "Get in!" he said, throwing the door, and Iris barely took a step when Ash grabbed her, and pulled her in, shutting the door in the process.

"Ash! I can get into a car by myself!" She said angrily, pushing herself off Ash as he lay across the back seats.

"Sorry… here. I got you some breakfast." he said, shoving a breakfast bar at her, and Iris looked at it warily.

"That doesn't count as a breakfast." she scowled, and Ash threw it into her lap.

"Fine. Be that way." he said, looking out the window, and soon, an awkward silence settled in the back seats.

"Here we are." the taxi driver said, pulling up at the professor's drive, and Ash bolted out the door, leaving Iris in the cab. "Wow. Rude."

"Yeah, I know right?" Iris said, pulling out her wallet, when he held out his hand.

"You know what? It's on me. Don't worry bout it." he smiled, and Iris smiled with relief.  
"Thank you… that's the best piece of news I've heard all day." she said, climbing out, and he waved at her, before peeling out of the driveway, and taking off. _What's so important about this professor? _Iris wondered, opening the double doors, when she froze, an old man standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" he said, his beard barely twitching, and Iris gulped nervously. _Wow… he's really scary…._ she thought, as she chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see-"

"Professor! She's with me." Ash said, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. _This is the professor?_

"Nice to meet you professor…?"

"Rowan. Professor Rowan." he said, offering his hand politely, and Iris took it, her small hand seeming to disappear within his big one. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, and Iris moved to the side.

"Oh! Of course, sorry sir." Iris said, gulping as the man passed. _Man he's terrifying…._ she thought, and Ash looked at her with a glance, his face also showing slight terror. Together, they all walked to the backyard, where Pikachu sat on a table.

"So Iris, tell me about yourself, since Ash has said so much about you." he said, examining Pikachu as he squealed in delight, munching on some pokefood. Iris paled, unsure as to what she should say.

"Um… well… I-I'm the Unova Champion." she squeaked, and he nodded silently, taking notes on the clipboard.

"And?" he asked, and I almost stumbled back, stifled.

"Well, what else do you mean? I'm a Dragon Master as well, if that counts." Iris said, flustered, and Professor Rowan turned around, holding a pokeball.

"A dragon master huh..." he said thoughtfully, before sending out the pokemon. "Gible, go!"

"Gible!"

"Can you tame him for me? He's been rather restless these past few days, and I would like him to calm down." he said simply, turning around, and Iris huffed. _Who does he think he is, ordering me around. Whatever..._

_"_Hey Gible!" Iris said happily, wrapping her arms around it.

"Gible?" it said questionably, and Iris let her hands roam. _Where is it_... Iris thought, when her hand slipped past his stomach, and Gible smiled in delight.

"Awww! You're so cuute!" Iris cooed, rubbing it's stomach, and Gible rolled around happily.

"Gible gib!" it said, and Rowan sat down next to her, still observing.

"Not extremely impressive..." he noted, and Iris froze. _What did he just say?..._ "But impressive nonetheless. Good job Iris." he said, patting her on the back, and she let her angry breath out. _Why is he so scary and infuriating... calm down Iris. You _are _the champion. Don't be in over your head. _

"Wow Iris, great job!" Ash said excitedly next to her, and Iris grinned mischievously.

"All in a day's job." Iris said, hopping up, when suddenly Axew popped out of her hair, playfully tackling Gible. _Has he really been there the whole time?..._Iris thought, taking a fistful of her wet hair. _Ooopppsss..._

"Yeah, pokemon can really surprise you at times..." a voice said behind her, and Iris spun around, surprised.

"Cynthia!" She squealed in delight, tackling her in a bear hug, as she chuckled softly.

"Iris... how are you these days? We don't really get to talk much other than over the phone?"

"Yeah, I know..." Iris said, letting go of Cynthia. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting Professor Rowan. I come here often, and I can talk to him freely about a lot of things." she said, peeling off her coat.

"So... while you're here..." Iris grinned nervously, looking up at her, and Cynthia smiled compassionately.

"Of course. Why don't you take a seat?" she said, leading her to a pair of patio seat.

"Being the champion is important," she began, sweeping a stray piece of her hair out of her face. Iris gazed in awe as she draped her coat on the back of the seat, and then faced Iris once again. "It's more than just battling and parading around. People will be looking up to you, and whether you like it or not, you're a leader now. Despite your size." she joked, and Iris scowled.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, don't worry. I'm just teasing. But in all seriousness, now that you are the champion, everyone will be watching your every move, and people will depend on you. Be a role model, and be fearless. That's probably as much as I can say for now." she finished, standing up. "Why don't we see what the professor is up to?" she said, when an explosion rocked the world, the sky turning a faint hazy orange. A shrill beep filled the air, lasting for ten seconds as the two cringed, until silence took over once more. Iris looked up, uncovering her ears and took a shallow breath.

"What was that?" she asked worriedly, and Cynthia's face didn't give her much hope.

"I don't know. Come one!" she gestured toward the lab, and they raced to the front doors, and swung it open.

"Ash?" Iris asked, and he shouted from across the hall.

"Over here!"

"What's going on?" Iris asked, panting, when he pointed toward the tv.

"Look at this..." he said, fear laced in his voice, and soon a booming voice came from the TV.

"My name is Charon," he said, authority in his voice. "I am the leader of Team Galactic. You may have thought we were gone, but it is far from that. The shriek you may have heard was our latest device, which takes control of pokemon. A specific type of pokemon you see." he said evilly, and pictures of Garchomp and Gabites filled the screen. "That's right, Dragon types." he said, and the screen changed back to his face, which was scowling evilly. "We will rule the world! Anyone who dares interfere with our plans will be wiped out immediately! Team Galactic, out!" he shouted, and the screen went blank, before returning to the normal channel.

"Who's Team Galactic?" Iris asked curiously, and Cynthia turned to her with a grimace.

"Team Galactic is a very bad organization, who is dedicated to take over the world. I helped stopped it with Ash, but..." she trailed off, and Iris looked on expectantly.

"Well?"

"We had the help of the dragon type legendaries. But now that they can control dragon types, they have the major advantage, and there's practically nothing we can do... Even if we tried to call on the dragon type legendaries, Team Galactic will just control them too." Ash said and Iris stared at him in shock. _Was Ash actually using….logic? _

"Well, if we can get through to the legendary's heart, maybe we can convince them to side with us despite the machine?" Iris said hopefully, and Ash shook his head.

"No, that's stupid. Don't you think Team Galactic would've made their machine strong enough to deal with that?" Ash spat darkly, and Iris staggered back, amazed. _What happened?... It's like… he's a whole new person…_ She thought, dumbstruck, and Professor Rowan harrumphed.

"So what do we do?" he said gruffly, and Cynthia shook her head.

"I… I guess we could try to stage a surprise attack on them, but I have a feeling that they would expect that."

"We still need to try." Ash said, clenching his fist, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, my speciality is Dragon types, and I left all my pokemon back in Unova except for Axew. What should I do then?" Iris inquired, and Ash shrugged.

"I guess you can be our guide on how to beat dragons then…." he said blatantly, and Iris sank down in humiliation. _Wow, good job Champion. The region is in danger, and you can't do anything..._

"No." she said, standing up again, and stared at them all determinedly. "I'm not just a champion. I'm a dragon master, which means I understand Dragons completely. And I think I'll be able to persuade any dragon that is under Team Galactic's control, so let me try." she said fiercely, and Cynthia contemplated the thought.

"Well, if you think you can, go ahead, but be careful." she finally said, and Ash whipped his head towards her, glaring.

"Cynthia! Don't you think that's reckless?" he said, his voice low, and filled with anger.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid, so stop trying to be my dad!" Iris hissed, and Ash looked back at her, an intensity in his eyes that made her stumble back. _What's gotten into Ash? It's like I… I don't even know him anymore!_

"If you're not going to act any older, then I guess I have to. And besides, weren't you the one who told me to grow up?" he said, ice in his voice, and Iris gulped.

"We-well, fine! But I can handle myself!" Iris retorted, "Just let me try."

"Not in my li-" Ash began, but Cynthia cut him off.

"Yes. You have my permission. Now go." Cynthia said, authority in her voice, and Iris nodded, running out the door, oblivious to the protest of Ash behind her.

* * *

Sorry bout that ending. But more chapters will be coming soon! My schedule is slowly but surely emptying, and I'm trying to add as much time as i can to write, so I can fill up whatever I lost from the hiatus. So get ready! ... whaddya think? I'm still relatively new to fanfiction, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Discontinuation

Dear Readers:

I regret to inform you, that this story is to be discontinued. Sorry guys, but I ran out of steam for this story. It happens, and unfortunately, it happened with this story. If you ask for reasons why, I'm afraid that's all I'll be able to say, so sorry, and I hope that you can continue to enjoy other stories as well. Please check out my other stories, and R and R them plez. Once again, I apologize, and have a nice day.

Sir Farkle


End file.
